Talk:Priority: Horizon
Another question So, I just reworked the page to include what happens if Miranda died at the Suicide Mission. There's one possible outcome I'm not aware of, though. If Miranda isn't loyal (IE didn't complete Miranda: The Prodigal) and you don't warn her about Kai Leng after Priority: The Citadel II, is it possible that Kai Leng kills her during the mission, via one of the monitors? If so, when? (I've been looking all over on YouTube and all I can find is videos of the died-after-killing-her-father bit.) ~SlvstrChung 23:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not so sure that she can ever be warned. I see no such option, leading me to believe she meant to die anyway. — Teugene (Talk) 03:23, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I dunno what to tell you. She lived in my playthrough, and there's videos on YouTube of her living through it from people besides me. If you're thorough--take all the conversation options when talking to Anderson, read Anderson's e-mail, and take every conversation option available when talking to Miranda--well, that's gotta be enough. ~SlvstrChung 10:43, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::This. I also warned Miranda on a non-import save. She died of Leng's wounds regardless. Miranda's ME2 loyalty mission is critical to her survival in ME3. 20:42, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Mirand is loyal and I warn her about Kai Leng, but don't give Aliance Resource for her. For this reason she is dead, I think. Loyal, Warned, Resourced, and DEAD Playing on Xbox 360; Miranda was loyal to me in ME2; I completed Miranda: The Prodigal; I read Kai Leng's Dossier and warned her about it when I spoke to her in the Spectre Requisitions Office; I gave her access to the Alliance Resources she asked for in the apartments. During the mission, I saw Kai Leng drop in behind her (on one of the consoles) and Shepard made a comment about hoping she was prepared/expecting him. I have a full reputation bar, with less than one bar being taken up by Renegade. When I got to the final cut scene, she looked a bit beat up, but I figured it was fine. I've reloaded the final cut scene repeatedly and tried every option I could: Paragon Charm option, Renegade Intimidate option, non-Charm/Intimidate option with and without Renegade interrupt. Regardless of my choice, Miranda still dies. Oddly enough, she only gets shot if I do the non-Charm/Intimidate option without Renegade interrupt, in that case she dies before telling me about the tracer on Kai Leng. Very frustrating. Any ideas as to where I went wrong? The only thing I can think of is that I romanced her in ME2, but told her it was over in ME3. - Shoone 15:35, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I romanced her and told her it was over in ME3 and got the same result despite the fact that I warned her about Kai Leng and gave her Alliance resources, which on a side note is complete BS. Apparently the only way to keep her alive is to break it off with her in ME2. **** Bioware, this game is pissing me off more and more. Implodinggoat 15:48, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Language policy, dude. Martolives 15:55, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I just played that mission and it pissed me off. I rage quit and then wrote this entry. It just irritates me that there's nothing I can do in ME3 to possibly save her unless I want to break things off with Liara. Her dying just because you broke things off with her is totally arbitrary and it seems designed just to piss you off. When I played through it I was too angry at the writers to even be saddened by the scene. Implodinggoat 16:06, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Trivia? Do we allow for trivia on mission pages? If so, I have something that I would like to add to the page.--LegacyOfTheAsh 03:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :And what would that be? Lancer1289 03:35, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Took me a while to get back to you but; At the end of Horizon in ME2 Shepard ends with the line, "I've had enough of this place." Shepard ends with the same line at the end of Priority: Horizon. I figured that it was a decent little bit of trivia worth mentioning.--LegacyOfTheAsh 22:10, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm...that is rather interesting. I would normally not say things like that are trivia, but the only two missions on the same planet ending with the same dialogue, I would have to say that it probably would be trivia, but only in this article. Lancer1289 01:11, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay cool. Thanks vote the vote of confidence :)--LegacyOfTheAsh 08:13, March 25, 2012 (UTC)